witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Witcher Wiki:Manual of Style/Character guide
This is a character layout which is encouraged to use for all character articles on the wiki. Lead section The lead section is anything included before the table of contents and/or the article content. With the exception of the introductory text, they are optional, depending on the situation, and must follow this order: # Disambiguation links if there is another article of the same name, or may be confused with another. # Article maintenance tags Alternatively, the maintenance tags can be included within a specific section of the article, with the exception of "spoiler" and "stub" which must always be at the top of the page. # Infobox/transformer template. They are generally wrapped in onlyinclude tags. # Short introductory text, including the character name in Bold followed by a brief synapse of who they are, how they were first introduced to us, etc. # Table of contents, which generally appears after the lead, provided there is more than four headings. If the page is long but does not have any table of contents, you may manually add it with __TOC__. Biography Write out the full story of the character from all the sources available and keeping the following in mind: * make sure to keep things in past tense. * use third person when talking about the character. * try to cite a year when possible in the writing. For example, instead of "Calanthe and Roegner were married and Pavetta was born 2 years later" use "In 1235, Calanthe and Roegner were married and 2 years later Pavetta was born." * don't make direct comments to sources. For example, instead of "Geralt gained the nickname 'Butcher of Blaviken' from what happened in The Last Wish book" just say "Geralt gained the nickname 'Butcher of Blaviken' for what happened in Blaviken's marketplace" and add a reference after it to the appropriate source. Trivia Trivia should be listed using bullet points. This includes anything not related to the game (like easter egg examples would go here). *Anything that is not a note or bug goes here Notes Notes should be listed using bullet lists. This includes things related to the game in some way. More importantly, this is where you list any game, TV show, etc. appearances and information. *Anything that is not a trivia or a bug may be listed here. Gallery Use to display the pictures in a table. References Add when at least one has been used within the article. The wiki will automatically list the references. For more information on how to format references, see the help page on Wikipedia. Categories Avoid clogging the article with categories of subcategories. Always use the lowest subcategory possible and don't use any supercategories above a subcategory that is already listed. To make the article sort different than the page name, you may use . If you want the article to appear at the top of the category page. For more information on categories, see the help page on Wikipedia. Interlanguage links If the page exists in another language, you are welcome to add it.